Leaving without a goodbye
by Almighty Smurph
Summary: Ward leaves without saying goodbye. One-shot. SkyeWard


Leaving without saying Goodbye

Coulson had asked everyone to report to the command centre. Before he headed there himself he needed to have a word with Ward. He needed to know if Ward had made a decision on what he wanted to do with his future. Coulson had informed Ward that he could either continue to work for SHIELD or he could live as a civilian. In the past six months, Ward had helped the team bring down Hydra, Raina and Quinn along with bring the gravitonium back into their possession that's why Coulson had suggested living as a civilian if that's what Ward wanted.

Knocking on the door frame of Ward's room, he found Ward packing his bag. "You've made your decision than." Coulson said. Ward just nodded finishing his packing. "I'll have Skye create you a new identity and you can say goodbye to everyone."

"No thanks and I didn't think they will be bothered with I leave with saying goodbye." Ward turned to face Coulson hold his hand out for him to shake. "Thank you for giving me this second chance Sir." Ward said as they shook hands. Ward then grabbed his bag off his bed and left.

Coulson walked into the command centre and he walked straight to the table that the team were standing around not mentioning Wards departure. He wanted to see if Ward was right, would any of them around the table miss Ward. "Right there has…."

"Where's Ward?" Skye interrupted Coulson.

"Gone. Now…." He looked around to table to see FitzSimmons and Skye in shock, Trip looked a bit puzzled and May, well May had her usual black expression on.

"What do you mean gone?" Skye interrupted him again.

"I told him that he could continue to work with us or he could live as a civilian. He chose to be a civilian." Coulson told her.

"So he just left without saying goodbye." Skye stated.

"Skye, no one around this table has really spoken to him in the past six months. I don't blame him for just leaving." Coulson commented.

"When did he leave?" Skye asked.

"About five minutes ago." He told her.

Skye took off running. She needed to talk to him. She couldn't just let him leave with how things were between them. The playhouse was in the middle of nowhere with a forest surrounding the building. From the main entrance it was about 400 meter of nothing before the forest stared. Skye spotted Ward and called his name but he gave no indication that he heard her.

Skye kept calling his name over and over again as she ran towards him hoping he would stop. She knew the moment he walked into forest she would never be able to find him. Ward stooped walking and turned around. Skye collided with him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"You can't go." Skye said into his chest. Ward pushed her off him and stepped back to create a good distance between them.

"I've have no reason to stay." Ward to her.

Skye's heart was ripping apart. She wanted to tell him to stay for her but it looked like he no longer had feelings for her. When she thought about it, she really couldn't blame him. They never spent any time together except for on mission but even then she kept her distance. Skye had been training with May and Ward never came into the gym during her training sessions.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye." Skye stated and Ward just shrugged.

"Where are you going to go?" Skye asked and Ward shrugged again.

Ward didn't trust himself to speak. Of course he wanted to stay. He wanted to stay so he could be close to her. However he had to let her go. He was kidding himself if he thought he had any chance of being with her now. That ship had sailed a long time ago.

"Is this a goodbye forever or I'll see you soon goodbye?" Skye really hoped it would be the latter.

"A goodbye forever. I need to find out what kind of person I really am. I don't think I can do that and work for SHIELD." Ward told her.

"What if we need you?" Ward sighed. They would never need him, they had Trip and May, he had only been used for his intel and nothing else in the past six months.

"You have Trip and May."

"I need you." Skye was now on the verge of tears. She really didn't want him to go.

"You don't Skye. You have FitzSimmons, Coulson, May and Trip. They care and love you. Their your family, Skye, I'm not and I never will be. If I stay what's going to change? No one talks to me apart from Coulson. I've never felt so alone whistle being surrounded by a group of people. I felt more alone now than I did when I was by myself in the woods with only a dog to keep me company. You say you need me but you haven't for the past six months. I love you and I have for a long time now. You broke through the wall I had built to keep people out. You made me feel again, you made me a better person. That's why I have to go. I have to let you go and it breaks my heart that it has to be this way." Ward stepped closer to her. Whipping away the tears that had fallen, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Ward tried his hardest not to let his tears escape. Before he turned to leave he kissed her on the cheek and whispered 'I love you' softly into her ear.

As he walked away he refused to turn around scared that if he saw her crying he would stay. As Ward disappeared into the forest, Skye crumbled to the floor crying, the tears were streaming down the sides of her face. She hugged her arms around the body seeking comfort, wishing he would come back, she whispered,

"I love you too."

* * *

**Please review and if anyone would like to give me a prompt for anyone one-shot that would be cool **

**:D**

**xx**


End file.
